A force to reckon with
by kathrencrystle
Summary: "Do it I have nothing to live for anymore"I said as Cato held the sharp blade to my throat as we dangled off the cornucopia"I can't do it anymore,my victory will be hollow if I do"Cato muttered as he brought the blade away and helped me to my feet"I will not be a part of they're games anymore"Cato growled"Neither will I"I said as Cato grabbed my hand and held it up above our heads
1. reaping day

**AN:Hey readers this is my first ever story on here so dont hate if I mess up or fail or anything with the story goes is a smutty story between my character and Cato anyway ENJOY**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

I woke to shrill screams as I hastily sat up and rubbed my icy blue eyes.I stumbled to my feet and shambled through our house in our district 10 ranch in search of my 12 year old sister.

I managed to fumble with the door knob enough to force open the door as my eyes rested on my young sister who was curled up under her covers weeping,peeling the thin sheet off her small petite frame I pulled her in to a strong sisterly hug "they picked me..."she sobbed "they wont it's your first year,plus there's plenty of other girls it wont be you don't worry Dakota"I reassured lacing my fingers with hers as her tears stopped and she gave a small smile as she buried her face in my pj top "Come on baby sis get yourself ready"I add tearing myself off her and leaving to my room.

Hi,my name is Ivy Montana and im 16 and a citizen of district 10.I live with my Mum Valentina ,Dad Quade,Big brother Maverick and of course my little sister Dakota on our horse and cattle ranch.I have long hair that starts off Ombre then turns brunette and ends with blonde tips along with ice blue eyes and an innocent face finished off with a thin but strong is much like me except she has blonde hair and hazel eyes and has a thin light is 17 and a tall 6'5 strongly built brunette with ice blue eyes and a handsome face making him popular with the girls of our age group.

I put on a beautiful dress that had a black and white patterning and then a creamy white material starting at my hips.I put my hair into a neat ponytail then put on some cream high heels

When I walked out my room my eyes rested on Dakota in a beautiful white dress ending at her knees,her blonde hair in a braid and on her feet she wore white flats

I noticed Maverick walk out in a smart white tuxedo with black dress pants finished off with smartly styled hair no doubt he looked stunning in that outfit and no doubt there will be tears if he's reaped"you do know this is a reaping not a prom"I said bluntly,Maverick looked at me with a hard stare"take your own advice shorty"as he walked downstairs.I looked at Dakota and smiled"come on lets go"I say as we meet our parents and Maverick at the door.

* * *

**AN:I know it was short but it was just to set this story up and stuff and I know there wasn't much interaction between parents but I need these kids to be independent for some reason XD.**


	2. The worst goodbyes

**AN:Hello all this is chapter 2 of my fanfic and I will try to update as much as possible and just to be clear Ivy and Maverick DONT hate eachother before any of you ask Maverick just hates people correcting what he does so yeah its just a plain siblings love/hate ratio**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything**

* * *

Our parents walked us to the building of justice as I walked towards the line of girls close to Dakota as Maverick had his finger pricked and his blood taken.I noticed some girls run over and swoon over him before they were requested to move to their age groups by a peacekeeper,Maverick nodded at the peacekeeper before strutting off to his age group.

The lady ordered for Dakotas hand and Dakota responded by giving her a shaky cringed as she got pricked and quickly scooted off to her age group."**Give me your hand**"the Lady barked and I watched Dakota closely as I got pricked before I wandered over to my spot in line.

Five minutes later everyone was in place and our escort arrived and played the boring video tape the time it was over I felt like going to sleep as suddenly a high-pitched voice rang out "_I just love that,as usual ladies first_"She beamed her hand scraping through papers before pulling one out"_Dakota Montana!_".My heart stopped as I heard the name and looked around at Dakota who was walking towards the stage.I looked at Maverick who gave me a hard 'DO SOMETHING' look.I nodded and walked out of line"**I volunteer as tribute!**"My voice rang out as my sister stopped and turned around as she ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug"_no dont go Ivy please_"Dakota begged"Dakota,Dakota go find Mum and Dad run don't look back!"I said "**No,No NO!**"Dakota screamed as Maverick came along and grabbed her ,taking her towards Mum and Dad as I walked up on stage"now whats your name dear?"the escort asked"_Ivy Montana_"I mumbled blankly as Maverick walked back in line"well I'll bet my hat that was your sister"she said"yes".

"_Ok time for the boys!Maverick Montana!OOOOOH siblings this year_"She Hollered 'no!'I thought as Maverick walked up on stage followed by cries from his many admirers"_Come on shake hands_"the escort and Maverick shook hands as I held back tears"_I'm sorry Ivy_"Maverick whispered as we were led to the back room as me and Maverick waited for our visitors"**YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES**"A Peacekeeper announced as Dakota,Mum and Dad walked in and hugged both of us especially Dakota who didn't want to let go at all until Dad dragged her out"you** have** to win"my mum hissed as she hugged us both tightly then in was a parade of girls in tears who shoved me aside and all gripped onto Maverick"you have to win Mav for me!"a Brunette said as she grabbed the side of his shirt and tugged on it.A Peacekeeper ended up rounding them up eventually and making them exit.I was just about to say something when Maverick interrupted"Don't say anything".


	3. Tribute parade

**AN:Okie 3rd chapter so I had to put the two in together because I hav sooooooooooo many ideas  
**

**Disclaimer:for the last time I own nothing**

* * *

We were soon led onto the train by our escort Libby who strutted away to find our mentor as we sat down in plush chairs"This place is amazing,there's so much food!"Maverick said eating a piece of bread Libby arrived back with a surprisingly young-looking man"Hello tributes I'm your mentor Pierce so I need;Names,Age and abilities"Pierce said "I'm Maverick,I'm 17 and I can wield a dagger"Maverick was true he used to have a part time job at the the butchers once so he could use a weapon."and I'm his sister Ivy,I'm 16 and I can make weapons out of anything"I added"ahh siblings this will prove to be interesting"Pierce said"How old are you?"Maverick asked"I won last year so I'm 18 this year"Pierce sighed in annoyance 'so thats why he looks so attractive...wait WHAT?!'I thought as I nodded hesitantly.

The ride to the Capitol was quick and full of advice about whats we reached the Capitol Maverick jumped out his seat to meet the shouting crowds of ugly,edited Capitol citizens through the window as he waved with unnecessary vigor and were escorted off and transported into an area were you were laid down in a paper dressing gown and washed,scrubbed,plucked and edited for your stylist before the tribute parade.I was walked into a room and sat up waiting for my stylist,soon a young man entered the had blonde hair with neon streaks in it but nothing else 'Capitol-ey'"Hi I'm your stylist Novabolt and I'm here to dress you up and help you make an impression"He announced.

I was soon dressed in the most beautiful costume hair dyed a light pink and styled to look like cow horns and my dress consisting of silver feathers and a white material with red flame-like smoke that was suppose to represent the blood of our livestock and also to represent the Capitol being the heart and the districts being the met Maverick outside who was in a silver feather tux and white pants,finished off with the white-and-red smoke cape.I quickly noticed the district 2 male staring dead at me,it gave me a shiver and I looked away.

Maverick and I were hustled onto the chariot and presented before the Capitol as our red smoke started moving and burning as we stole the show...right up until district 12 came into view literally on fire as we all stopped before the president.

After the chariot ride had ended Novabolt came up and hugged me along with Pierce as they complimented us Pierce stopping in mid sentence when he noticed the district 2 male staring me down again,I turned around and returned the glare before I was walked into our apartment.

* * *

**AN:YAY finally chap 4 is done phew took a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time to get done since writers block killed meh DX but anyways YAY DONE BAI  
**


	4. Training day

**Soz if I update late since I cant find the time to wright it up + Soz if my paragraphs are short I'll make sure to try and lengthen them.**

* * *

"Ok!Did you see the district 2 pair they're horrifying plus did you see how the dude looked at me like prey!"I ranted as we were finally settled in our apartment"Just calm down Ivy he's just trying to intimidate you cool i-"Maverick reasoned but just before he could finish I but in with"JUST CALM DOWN!?WELL LETS SEE SISTER GOT REAPED AND I VOLUNTEERED THEN YOU GOT REAPED AND IT DIDN'T HELP THAT WE DREW ATTENTION TOWARDS OURSELVES AT THE PARADE AND I'M GOING TO DIE!"I felt myself start to hyperventilate as Pierce ran over and grasped my shoulders"It's fine training tomorrow so you can get yourself trained in combat,But!don't show your ability to make weapons!"I started to stiffly walk towards my room,my feet feeling as though they were stones,my head reeling and my stomach nauseous.

after what felt like forever I collapsed on my bed,curled up in a ball of self pity as the face of the boy from 2 would appear whenever I closed my eyes,his cold blue orbs burning into my soul as I suffered through my hours of visions of all the 1000's of ways I could die"poison,stabbing,bleeding,drowning,burning,suffocating,stung to death,_crushed...heatstroke...heart attack...dehydration..._"My voice faded away to nothing as sleep finally came...not that it was any better than being awake as I was swamped in nightmares of the careers.

I woke up in the morning tired and up crippled me as I brushed out my hair lazily,eventually putting it into a high pony tail as I noticed what must be my training clothes laid out on my bed so naturally I slipped them on and shuffled outside to where everyone was eating breakfast"Ahh sleeping beauty's awake lovely"Pierce said,sounding as if he had been waiting for me"glad you could join us,I was just telling your brother some 'life saving' advice"Pierce added as I sat down next to Maverick and tucked in.

* * *

**"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."**

Those words burned in the back of my mind as I shadowed Maverick as he headed for the spear station obviously ignoring the sword/dagger station.I watched the boy from 1 throw a spear that hit a target around 15 meters away.I gulped and snuck away to the parkour station where I completed it on the first go.I noticed a small dark skinned girl who was probably 12-like my sister,she was learning how to set a snare by the time I had wandered over and crouched beside her"Hi if you can teach me to make a snare I can teach you how to make a knife"I said,the girl looked at me as if she was studying what I was going to do before she cracked a cheeky smile"Ok,sure"

We spent awhile learning snares before I harvested some leaves and grass and twigs along with a stone from other survival stations as I taught her how to make a makeshift knife"It may not be the strongest or the sharpest but it should help you hunt/gather"I said.I found out her name to be Rue after checking up on the tribute board.I was rehearsing what Rue showed me when my attention was grabbed by a sudden yell as I soon notice the guy from 2 shove another boy as an argument broke out over a stolen knife.I also noticed the boy from 11 and the girl from 12 looking up at something.I followed the glance of the district 11 male and saw Rue clutching the guy from 2's knife,I laughed as I looked back to see 2 being dragged away by 2 peacekeepers and the other boy walking away as Atala tried to get people to go back to what they were doing.

I decided to brave the knife station as I studied the facilities knives"_heavier than expected,obviously streamlined and thin so it can be thrown in many different fashions,designed to be thrown by either the blade or the handle,both sharp and serrated _"I muttered under my breath.I turned towards a standard targets as I went through the distance and speed in my mind just as I let the knife fly through the air where it surprisingly buried itself in the heart of target.A few more throws later and I had 3 more knives buried in vital organs I turned around to go back to survival stations I felt as if someone was watching me,I found out who as I looked dead across the room,the owner of the eyes was the entire career pack.I froze as they stared dead at me,I eventually managed to uproot my feet as I walked away to where Maverick was training in combat with a hard plastic baton as he bashed at a trainer."Mav!"I hissed."What!?"he replied as he kept bashing"remember what Pierce said! don't show your skills","Ugh!"Maverick put down the baton and walked over to me sweating"anyway you need to visit the survival stations as well you Dingus!"I said and I walked him towards the survival stations.

* * *

An hour passed and all the tributes were asked to leave I was walking with Maverick when he turned off and disappeared,I kept walking towards the elevator.

Five minutes later I was in my apartment watching capitol television when Maverick walked in with a smirk on his face"what are you so smug about?"I asked"nothing..."He replied and went straight off to his room"I think he joined the careers"Pierce announced as he came up behind me"I don't think he did he showed none of his skills today"I said and rounded up Maverick _again_ for dinner.

Dinner was partly silent apart from Libby's attempt's at conversation but there was nothing much to talk about except for the names of the careers;Marvel and Glimmer from 1,Cato and Clove from 2 each of them trained they're whole life Cato especially since mostly he's 18 but also because he has proven to be deadly in the case of fighting.

That night I slept slightly better but I still felt vulnerable from my lacking of hand to hand battle I planned to be my day to train as hard as I can.

* * *

**A/N:YEY i hope it's long enough and detailed enough anywaysI plan on keeping it as long as this and the whole career pack stare was since the idea is they're suppose to be arrogant so they keep underestimating Ivy's skills so each time she pulls out a battle move they get kind of confused...that didn't make sense but WHAT THA HECK bye ill try to update soon=P  
**


	5. Unwanted attention

I woke up in the morning half-on and half-off the bed as I cautiously shifted into a sitting position making sure not to fall off as I decide to shower then get ready for more training."Ok I'll keep a close eye on Maverick today"I muttered to myself as I wandered out to the kitchen just before Maverick shuffles out ready and confident as he grabs some toast then runs out"what was that about?"I ask"I told you he's joined the careers!"Pierce answers in annoyance as we both start eating.

I later reach the training center and I instantly see Maverick talking with the chick from 1-whats her name Glitter?Glammer?umm...Oh yeah Glimmer,he's gotten her against a wall and he's throwing her a bunch of expressions that would make the girls from home's hearts melt as he ran his fingers through his hair."Ugh Yuck."I soon find my gaze drifting over to the knife station where Clove is absolutely murdering the targets,hitting the tender spots time,after time,after time not missing or not hitting bulls-eyes it was scary,and as for Cato...he was either slicing the head off of the dummies,decapitating half the body or stabbing it straight through the heart.I was asking myself where Marvel was when someone grabbed my shoulder.I froze up and my muscles ceased to move as hot breath hit my ear"Hey gorgeous,what's your sign?"He asked,I started to think then smirked" .Enter."and I managed to walk away leaving him standing there looking like a complete fool as Maverick suddenly noticed and ran over to me"what did he want?!"Maverick demanded as I sat down in the grass surrounding the fire station"Calm down he just wanted to know...what weapon I excel in"I lie"come on I know your lying!" "well so are you" "What!" "YOU JOINED THE CAREERS AND DIDN'T TELL ME DIDN'T YOU!"I hiss"...umm..._yea...I-I did_"Maverick reluctantly agrees as he steps backwards and walks away"are you OK?"Rue asks as she crawls up beside me looking up at me with big chocolate brown eyes"I'm fine Rue"I said smiling and stroked her hair before I stood up and we walked over to a slingshot station where she taught me how to use one properly in exchange for a lesson in parkour skills.

Training was soon over and tributes once again ordered back to their apartments.I was just finishing up in the sickle station when we were ordered was around when I entered the elevator but Cato soon stalked in before the doors soon as I saw him I pressed up against the side of the elevator opposite him"Aww do I scare you baby girl?"Cato let out an animalistic growl-like purr as he began to advance towards me"Don't touch me back off!"I hissed but he refused to cease"I know as well as you do that your lying.I'll tell you know,you have every reason to be afraid"By then he was whispering those words into my ear as he pressed his firm muscular body against mine,my breathing hitched as I felt a hand on my waist"get off-!"Cato's hand clamped over my mouth before I could speak and he started grinding against me"Let's renew the fear shall we..."he purred as I squirmed under me my legs trying desperately trying to kick him but he had me in such a good position inflicting harm on him was almost impossible.I shut my eyes tight as his lips brushed against my neck before he locked on to the soft flesh biting,sucking and kissing the one area.I eventually got a grip on his hand,biting down hard so he jerked backwards and shook his hand which sported a bite mark.

Cato retaliated and slammed me against the wall hand on my throat,our faces centimeters away from each other"ooh...the things I could do to you...make you scream my name...make you beg for more just like all the others...show how dirty you really are...no but I must control myself...save it for the arena then take you and make you see stars then leave you a hot mess"he purred"your a sick,twisted puppy Cato!"I hissed"woof woof"he imitated with a smirk before crashing his full lips against mine creating a fiery,aggressive and VERY dominant kiss as our hatred for each other a heated 2 min make out session I push him off me when I finally notice a camera staring dead at us and I choose floor 10 on the elevator dial and run out as soon as the door opens and leave Cato in the elevator smirking.

I snuck in the door hoping not to be noticed..."where have you been!"too late,I was greeted by an angry Pierce who stood up and walked over to me"I got held up"I said"held up for 30 minutes!"He threatened"..."I shuffled my feet and avoided his gaze"what is _that_?!"he questioned pointing to my neck where a red mark stood prominent"umm a snare backfire?"I said my voice giving out a high squeak when I say 'backfire' "Ivy who did this"Pierce questioned once again"C-Cato..."I stutter quietly"WHAT YOU LET CATO DO 'S A MONSTER HE'S TRYING TO PULL YOU IN SO YOU'RE EASIER TO KILL YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING IVY"Pierce yelled as he paced infront of me"HE FORCED ME!"I yelled then I stormed off into my room where I sat on my bed with my legs crossed clutching my arms in each other as I stared at the door my bruised lips trembling as I remember that the people of the capitol will be seeing the footage of our kiss"What am I going to do.

* * *

**A/N:DONE finally and I'm happy with it = so I plan on making Marvel that sort of pervert that shows up out of nowhere and gets too close for comfort for reasons anyway luv u bye!**


End file.
